


The Brooklyn Cocktail

by MissCactus



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: (mais pas pour la traductrice ahah !), Ahkmenrah is a needy drunk, Alcohol, All hail Nick Daley the King of Awkwardly Walking In On His Father, Guy Kisses, Larry's just along for the ride, M/M, Partying, TRADUCTION, Translation, copieuse quantité d'alcool pour les personnages et l'auteur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ça » Dit Larry en secouant son verre. « c'était une super idée. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brooklyn Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brooklyn Cocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281135) by [theivoryshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theivoryshadow/pseuds/theivoryshadow). 



> Je n'ai absolument rien à dire... Des fautes d'orthographe ? N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !  
> Et un gros merci à l'auteur pour m'avoir laissé traduire cette histoire ♥

« Ça » Dit Larry en secouant son verre. « c'était une _super_ idée. »

 

A côté de lui, Teddy Roosevelt laissa échapper un rire tonitruant qui fit écho dans tout le musée. Il leva son verre en un salut, souriant sous sa moustache. « Je me dois d'être d'accord avec vous, Lawrence ! C'est une excellente cuvée de- de... » Teddy fronça les sourcils, inspectant le contenu de son pauvre gobelet en plastique. « Qu'est-ce, Lawrence ? »

 

« Hein ? Oh. » Larry ressentit la forte envie de rire. Il chercha maladroitement sur l'étiquette de la bouteille qui était à côté de lui. « C'est euh- hum- »

 

« Whisky de Jim Bean Honey. » Dit Nick, semblant douloureusement sobre. Larry regarda son fils lever les yeux au ciel, le regard embrumé. « Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je ne peux- »

 

« Toi, jeune homme. » Larry le pointa du doigt, essayant de mettre en place son meilleur visage de Père. Au vu du regard nullement impressionné que lui envoya Nick, cela ne semblait pas être un succès. « Tu es beaaaucoup trop jeune pour boire. »

 

Ils étaient dans les vestiaires du musée, où la plupart des expositions s'y étaient regroupés à un moment. Les vestiaires étaient ridiculement grandes, pensa Larry, et étaient l'endroit parfait pour organiser une fête. Dans cette situation, Larry avait décidé qu'une petite célébration pouvait avoir lieu pour avoir survécu à la nuit folle qu'ils avaient passée au Smithsonian. Cette histoire avait été tellement horrible. Larry s'était directement rendu au magasin d'alcool le plus proche et avait acheté autant de bouteilles qu'il avait pu se payer le jour suivant, et avait tout apporté ici, pour partager avec le musée. Il ne voulait même pas penser aux litres qui devaient déjà être partis. Probablement assez pour achever une armada entière.

 

Devant lui, Nick laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Je vais chercher Jed et Octavius. » Dit-il avec un regard douloureux. « Sakagawea a dit qu'ils essayaient de conduire leur voiture plus tôt. »

 

Larry cligna des yeux comme un hiboux. « Whoa, quoi ? Boire et conduire c'est – c'est _mal_. » Il commença à se lever, pencha dangereusement en avant, et fut secouru par un Teddy riant, qui le ramena sur le canapé relativement sûr qu'ils avaient transporté du bureau de la sécurité jusqu'ici. Nick soupira une nouvelle fois.

 

« J'y vais. » Dit fermement son fils. « Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis, papa. »

 

« Des ennuis ? Depuis quand je m'attire des ennuis ? »

 

« De nous tous, » Rit Teddy ouvertement. « vous êtes le plus enclin au danger, Lawrence. »

 

« C'est arrivé que deux fois. » Protesta Larry et pouffa en buvant une gorgée de son whisky-coca. « Ce n'était pas de ma faute si L'Autre Fou était complètement taré et voulait dominer le monde. »

 

Même si le monde autour de lui était un peu floue et vague, Larry sentit le canapé s’affaisser à côté de lui et un doux fredonnement lui fit tourner les yeux en direction du son. Ahkmenrah s'était assis maladroitement à côté de lui, presque avalé par l'énorme quantité de matériel sur le canapé. « Vous parlez de Kahmunrah ? » Demanda le pharaon presque rêveusement, prenant une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du rhum pur. Larry frissonna.

 

« Ouais. » Dit-il en tournant son attention sur le pharaon égyptien. « Ouais, euh. Sans vouloir te vexer, Ahk, ton frère a de sérieux problèmes. »

 

Ahkmenrah haussa les épaules, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Larry. C'était un peu étrange. « Vous n'avez pas eu à grandir avec lui. » Dit-il. Il détourna le regard. « Vous n'avez pas non plus été assassiné par sa faction. »

 

« Euh. » Dit Larry, dérouté et trop saoul pour gérer ça. « Euh. » Répéta-t-il. « Ça, euh... Ça craint. »

 

Ahkmenrah fronça les sourcils en regardant son verre, puis inclina sa tête en arrière et avala le contenu d'une traite, sa gorge vibrant pendant qu'il avalait. Larry se trouva fasciné par ce simple geste. « Kamunrah devait être le prochain pharaon, après que mon père soit mort. Mais je suis né et le trône m'est revenu. Je suppose que je peux comprendre sa colère après qu'on lui ait volé ce qui devait lui revenir. » Les mots étaient mal articulés, l'alcool rattrapant évidemment le pharaon. « Mais ça n'a pas réduit la douleur du couteau qui s'est enfoncé entre mes côtes. »

 

Larry se démena pour trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il n'était pas du tout dans son élément; même sobre il n'était pas très doué pour consoler. Il plaça une main hésitante sur l'épaule du pharaon. Il se demanda distraitement où Teddy était parti, parce qu'il n'était définitivement plus à côté d'eux. « Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, j'ai presque été tué par ton frère. Pas vraiment de la même manière, » Il retint son envie absurde de rire. « mais, en quelque sorte ? »

 

Sous sa paume, Ahkmenrah se raidit. « De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement, l'engourdissement das ses mots désormais absent.

 

« Euh. Ton frère m'a presque– »

 

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. » Le coupa Ahkmenrah. Ses yeux gris étaient énormes, réalisa Larry, et se demanda pourquoi le pharaon semblait aussi horrifié. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 

Larry se pinça les lèvres, essayant de se souvenir. « Euh, les oiseaux-hommes bizarres de Kamunrah étaient juste revenus dans ce truc d'enfer, et il était assez énervé du coup. Donc il a dit, euh. » Larry fouilla dans ses souvenirs. « Oh, Ivan le Terrible a dit 'et maintenant ?' et Kamunrah a dit qu'ils devraient 'commencer par le regarder mourir.' Le, comme dans moi. » Le gardien de nuit haussa les épaules. « Puis il y a eu cette bataille épique, et ton frère a essayé de m'empaler avec cette épée courbée– »

 

« Un khépesh. »

 

« Je suppose. » Dit Larry, sans s'en préoccuper. « Et j'ai fait un de ces trucs que tu m'as montré il y a un moment, du self-défense. C'était assez risqué vers la fin. Il m'a presque coupé la tête à un moment–wow ce serait bizarre. Tu m'imagines sans tête ? » Rit Larry, se sentant gêné pour une raison inexplicable. « Ce serait assez chaud. Mais, euh, Amelia Earhart a ouvert le portail pour moi et je l'y ai jeté. Et je suis encore en vie. » Ajouta-t-il inutilement. A côté de lui, Ahkmenrah était imperturbable.

 

« Euh, Ahk ? » Appela Larry. « Ça va ? »

 

« Oui. » Les yeux du pharaon parcoururent son corps, comme s'il cherchait des blessures. « Je... »

 

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, l'expression sur son visage impossible à déchiffrer. Larry se souvint abruptement que sa main était toujours posée confortablement sur l'épaule de Ahkmenrah, et il commença à la retirer. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'enregistrer, les doigts bronzés de Ahkmenrah attrapèrent fermement son poignet, l'empêchant de l'enlever.

 

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, et soudainement, Larry pensa qu'il comprenait cette attitude étrange.

 

« Je vais bien. » Dit-il faiblement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du pharaon. « Sérieusement. » Il pouvait voir même au travers de la brume provoquée par l'alcool que son ami avait besoin de l'entendre. « Je suis plutôt sûr que je ne suis pas mort. » Ajouta-t-il légèrement, envoyant au pharaon un sourire rassurant. Ahkmenrah semblait loin d'être amusé.

 

« Je trouverai ça, » Dit finalement Ahkmenrah d'une voix tendue. « Assez alarmant si tu étais mort la nuit dernière. »

 

« C'est pas le cas. » Dit Larry, perplexe. « Donc... euh. Pas besoin d'être, euh, énervé. »

 

Larry regarda Ahkmenrah l'étudier, incapable d'identifier le regard étrange qu'il lui envoyait. « Non. » Soupira finalement Ahkmenrah. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Et j'en suis reconnaissant. »

 

« Merci. » Dit Larry, toujours confus. Il n'avait officiellement aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ici. « Qu'est-ce que–»

 

S'avançant, Ahkmenrah attrapa son visage dans ses deux mains, et sans prévenir, pressa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 

 _Bordel–_ , pensa Larry, sentant un court-circuit dans son cerveau, puis il n'y avait plus rien d'autre au monde que lui et Ahkmenrah, ses dents mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Larry, ses mains pressant possessivement sa mâchoire. Larry pouvait sentir le canapé bouger sous lui lorsque Ahkmenrah se rapprocha, montant presque sur les jambes du gardien de nuit. Le baiser était brutal, indigent et désespéré en même temps. C'était un mélange de dents et de langues, les deux se découvrant, leurs mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre autant qu'elles le pouvaient. Larry mordit la lèvre du pharaon, souriant au son qu'il en tira et haleta à son tour quand Ahkmenrah tira ses cheveux.

 

Il ne savait pas quand il s'était couché, mais il se retrouva coincé entre un des accoudoirs, Ahkmenrah au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant presque furieusement. « N'ose même pas. » Haleta le pharaon, séparant leurs lèvres quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser à chaque moi. « N'ose plus jamais te mettre autant en danger. »

 

« Ouais. » Dit Larry avec un sentiment de vertige quand ils se séparèrent de nouveau. « D'accord. Je ferai attention. »

 

Ahkmenrah se pencha pour demander un nouveau baiser, aussi avide que les précédents; le pharaon le noyait presque. Il avait l'impression de le sauver autant qu'il s'accrochait à lui, comme s'il était un homme devant son dernier repas. Comme s'il s'arrêtait, Larry disparaîtrait.

 

D'un côté du vestiaire, quelqu'un laissa un long sifflement échapper. Larry sursauta, surpris, son corps se frottant par inadvertance contre celui de Ahkmenrah, et il haleta lorsque le pharaon poussa son bassin contre le sien en réponse. Bordel de merde, pensa de nouveau Larry, sans savoir s'il devait se sentir vaguement embarrassé ou incroyablement excité. Son corps décida pour lui, et il leva délibérément ses hanches pour toucher le pharaon, sentant son sang se diriger vers–

 

« Oh mon Dieu. » Entendit-il Nick dire d'un côté de la pièce. Larry se figea, sentant Ahkmenrah faire de même au-dessus de lui. Ouvrant ses yeux (quand les avait-il fermés ?), il laissa une main se détacher de la nuque de Ahkmenrah pour venir cogner son front de dépit.

 

« Salut, Nicky. » Dit Larry, se résignant à affronter son destin, et entendit Sakagawea pouffer derrière lui pendant qu'il s'asseyait lentement. Il envoya un regard noir au coin d'où il entendait le son venir. « Euh–»

 

« S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas. » Dit Nick, et malgré sa vision floue, Larry put voir son fils secouer la tête. « J'ai déjà attrapé Jedediah et Octavius. Je ne suis même pas surpris. »

 

« En effet ! » Cria Teddy, sortant de nulle part avec une nouvelle boisson. « Le musée entier était au courant de votre histoire d'amour naissante. » Dit-il, rayonnant en les voyant. Larry lança un regard rapide vers Ahkmenrah, étonné de voir que son visage était aussi rouge que le sien devait être.

 

« Ah. » Dit théâtralement Teddy, passant un de ses bras autour des épaules affaissées de Nick. « Le jeune amour. La fleur qui fleurit dans l'adversité est la plus rare et la plus belle–»

 

« Êtes-vous en train de citer Mulan ? » L'interrompit Larry, ébahi. « Quand avez-vous vu Mulan ? »

 

Teddy hoqueta. « Le jeune Nicholas a pris le temps de me montrer une telle merveille. Il a insisté pour que le musée entier le regarde. Je l'ai trouvé très éducatif sur de nombreux sujets. »

 

« Incluant l'amour. » Dit Larry, impassible.

 

« C'était un très bon film. » Ajouta Ahkmenrah, lui envoyant un regard, comme s'il essayait d'aider.

 

« Je ne suis pas vraiment jeune. » Dit Larry, ignorant le commentaire du pharaon. Tout ça allait trop vite pour lui. Il se demandait s'il pouvait demander à ce qu'ils ralentissent.

 

« Mais votre relation vient tout juste de commencer ! » Le volume de la voix de Teddy fit tourner la tête de plusieurs expositions, confus de voir cette agitation. Larry fit un geste rapide, essayant de faire taire le président.

 

« D'accord Teddy. » Siffla Larry. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait être un peu moins–un peu moins bruyant ? »

 

« Il n'y a absolument aucune honte à avoir, Lawrence. » Répliqua fermement Teddy. Il s'avança pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Larry et Ahkmenrah. « Le musée entier vous félicite. » Il leur fit un clin d'oeil. « Amusez-vous. Maintenant, » Dit-il, se tournant vers Nicky, qui donnait l'impression de vouloir se cacher dans un trou. « Je pense que nous avons des paris à collecter. »

 

Sans attendre, Teddy précipita Nick hors de la pièce, laissant Larry et Ahkmenrah fixer l'endroit où ils avaient disparu dans un silence ahuri.

 

« Ils ont parié sur nous ? » Demanda finalement Larry, brisant le silence.

 

« On dirait bien. »

 

« Euh. » Dit intelligemment Larry. « Wow, d'accord. J'avais vraiment pas vu venir tout ça. » Il reposa son attention sur Ahkmenrah, qui semblait gêné mais sans regret. Le pharaon leva le menton, comme s'il le défiait, et Larry soupira tendrement.

 

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » Dit-il en levant une de ses mains pour la poser sur la mâchoire de Ahkmenrah. « Je ne vais pas disparaître. »

 

« Je serai très contrarié si c'était le cas. » L'informa Ahkmenrah. Il se pencha en avant pour qu'ils puissent être assez proches pour s'embrasser, respirant le même air. Le pharaon hésita. « Serais-tu – est-ce que, es-tu– » Ahkmenrah s'interrompit, frustré. « Je souhaiterai te courtiser. » Dit-il finalement, les mots liés comme des tâches d'encre sur une page. Il fixa Larry, comme s'il le mettait au défi de refuser. Larry éclata de rire.

 

« D'accord. » Dit-il, sentant un sourire stupide se répandre sur son visage.

 

Ahkmenrah le regarda, douteux. « C'est tout ? » Se risqua-t-il. « Pas d'objection ? »

 

« Aucune. » Affirma le gardien de nuit. Il traça gentiment de ses doigts des motifs dans le cou de Ahkmenrah. Le pharaon frissonna. « Je pense, » Ajoura Larry, gardant sa voix désinvolte « qu'on devrait se prendre un autre verre. »

 

Un hurlement enragé raisonna d'un endroit du musée, suivi par des cris de guerre qui ne pouvait venir que des Huns. Larry se figea, sa main toujours sur la joue de Ahkmenrah, et échangea un regard avec le pharaon.

 

Larry grogna. « Oh, Dieu, sérieusement ? »

 

Ahkmenrah grimaça. « Je pense que Teddy a fait l'erreur de citer un passage de Mulan à Attila. » Dit-il. « Ce verre devra attendre. »

 

« Tu plaisantes ? » Demanda Larry, se levant du canapé. Il trébucha, Ahkmenrah le rattrapant au dernier moment avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première. « Merci. Maintenant j'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'un verre. »

 

Ahkmenrah lui envoya un sourire, ses dents blanches brillant sous la lumière artificielle du musée. « Allons secourir Teddy. Nous pourrons continuer cette conversation plus tard. »

 

« Ça me va. » Répondit Larry et se dirigea vers le combat.

 

Il avait peut-être trébuché plusieurs fois sur son chemin, mais il avait Ahkmenrah pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
